1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cargo loading and transport apparatus which may be selectively installed in transport vehicles, passenger vehicles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem involved in the transport of cargo on the bed of a pickup, van or the like is the provision of suitable dunnage, bracing equipment and fixedly positioned poles to restrain cargo from movement during transit. Conventionally, this is most commonly accomplished by use of ropes or belts which lash the cargo against the sidewalls of the truck bed. The lashing arrangement requires that the cargo be placed directly against a sidewall surface. Thus there is a substantial amount of space within the interior floor area of a truck or van for which a sidewall surface is not available for lashing purposes.
Some equipment or cargo is best transported in a vertical, hanging position. Conventional cross bars have been provided for supporting a hanging load, but require the installation of hooks or slots in fixed locations for supporting the cross bar.
It is sometimes desirable to support cargo at an elevated position above the deck floor, in order to physically separate two different loads. For example, it may be desirable to lay large sheets of material on the deck of a pickup and carry lighter and smaller objects at an elevated position above the floor so that either can be of loaded before the other, etc.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,049,328 and 4,343,578 teach devices to overcome this general transport problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,328 issued to Ray H. Bishop teaches a telescoping device which includes a resilient pad at each end thereof to engage a parallel side surfaces and a ratchet means to extend one end of the device in a telescopic manner to engage and lock each pad against an adjacent parallel surface. The device is held in the extended position by the teeth of the ratchet means. The ratchet maintains the pads forcibly against the adjacent parallel surface. The ratchet mechanism, even though relatively concealed, interferes with cargo positioned thereagainst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,578 issued to Burris P. Barnes teaches a load stabilizer for a pickup truck which includes a pair of telescoping beam members that span the width of the bed of the truck and restrain cargo therein by engaging opposite parallel sidewalls of the truck bed. An external locking means is taught for locking the telescoping members in a selected length position. Like the aforementioned patent, resilient pads are utilized for engaging the parallel truck sidewalls. In this device the locking means also protrudes externally of the telescoping members and interferes with cargo resting thereon or being steadied thereby, if the locking means were rotated to the side or bottom. The pads are free to move relative to the truck bed during bed vibrations as would the pads of the aforementioned patent. In both teachings the force of the extension means is relied upon to hold the pads in position.